Fourth Wall
The term "fourth wall" originated from plays in theaters, when actors would look at the audience, talk to them, or do anything else that involved the audience. Because the stage would generally have a wall at the back and both sides, this concept involves the actors becoming involved with the audience who are at the front, which can be considered an invisible wall, making it the fourth one. Sometimes in Happy Tree Friends, something will happen that implies the characters are aware of being fictional characters in a cartoon. The Fourth Wall is most often broken in Smoochies, but has also been broken in TV episodes. In Smoochies *'Pet Smoochie:' Cuddles waves and says hello to the viewer(s). *'Easter Smoochie:' Toothy waves and says hello to the viewer(s). *'Valentine Smoochie:' Giggles blows a kiss at the viewer(s). *'Summer Smoochie:' One of Petunia's deaths involves her being crushed by a hose pipe against the screen, and the screen cracks before she explodes. *'Baseball Smoochie:' Flaky waves and chuckles nervously to the viewer(s). *'BBQ Smoochie:' Pop waves his hat and says "Hello there!". *'Olympic Smoochie:' Mime throws a heavy metal ball which bounces off the side of the screen and smashes into his face. *'Halloween Smoochie:' Disco Bear dances for the viewer(s). *'Party Smoochie:' Nutty's car bumps into the sides of the screen. *'Science Smoochie:' Sniffles' guts fill up the screen and eventually dies in the oversized guts, similar to Petunia's death from her Smoochie. In TV Episodes *[[The Wrong Side of the Tracks|'The Wrong Side of the Tracks']]:' Lumpy looks at the viewer and shrugs after finding Nutty's cotton candy near the rollercoaster. * 'And the Kitchen Sink: When Pop's car lands in the water, it makes a big splash, it can be seen that there is water on the screen sliding and dripping down. *'Party Animal:'Cuddles' blood starts spreading on the screen, Flaky looking at them when removing the peanut, and at the end, the iris closes on Flippy's mouth, cutting off his lips. *'Wipe Out:' When a wave splashes on Flaky and Cuddles, it can be seen that there is water on the screen sliding and dripping down. Also, Lumpy grins at the viewer after his "hair" flies off. *'As You Wish:' After Mime makes his balloon animal, he looks at the viewer. *'Take a Hike:' They hum the HTF theme song at the start of the episode (they also do this in From A to Zoo and the internet episodes This is your Knife and Happy Trails) (Debatable, because they could also act as a song written by a Happy Tree Friend in the series), and Lumpy smiling at them when cooled Sniffles down. *'Wingin' It': Flaky stares at the viewer, when she pops the raft near the end. *'Blast from the Past:' Cuddles yells, "Oh my God, I'm gonna die! Not this old death again!" This implies that he knew he died in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. *'Mime to Five:' Flaky breaks the fourth wall by looking at the viewers before her demise. *'A Hole Lotta Love:' After the drill machine breaks, Sniffles' and Pop's faces smash in front of what appears to be the TV screen. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts': At the end of the episode, when Giggles' heart drops out of The Mole's bag, blood from the heart squirts outside the closing iris. *'Aw Shucks!': Flaky breaks the fourth wall by looking at the viewers and laughing nervously before her death. (Although, she could of been looking at the target when the popcorn misses it). *'Easy Comb, Easy Go: '''In the beginning of the episode, Disco Bear waves at the camera and says, "''Hey!". *'Double Whammy': After Flippy realized he killed Nutty, he looked at the viewer. In Internet Episodes *'Stayin' Alive:' At the end, Disco Bear is dancing for the audience and gives a growl to the audience. *'Water You Wading For:' Flaky is the first to break the fourth wall by looking at the camera after witnessing Cuddles' death and nervously laughing. *'A Hard Act to Swallow:' An ant re-opens the closing iris and cheers at the viewer. *'A Sucker for Love:' At the beginning of the episode, Pop smiles at the camera. *'Wrath of Con: '''Numerous characters are squished against the screen (which is cracked; à la Petunia's Smoochie) and blood splatters slide down the screen. * 'See You Later, Elevator:: Mime and Sniffles look at the audience in shock/horror, after realizing that the elevator stops, possibly due to the fire alarm ringing '''(debatable). *'Just Desert Blurb:' A Blurb reading "Blurb placed for your protection!" is placed over Lumpy's crotch. * I Nub You: 'Petunia growls at the viewer after she realizes she can't pick up a bowling ball. Similar to how Handy realizes he can't do several tasks without hands. * 'Royal Flush: '''Lammy is heard singing in the credits. Miscellaneous *Milk Pong:' After Handy and The Mole crush Lumpy after the tree they were cutting down smashes him, Handy looks at the player (this is a game) in surprise '(debatable). * '''Many episodes in which Handy appears: Handy growls and does his signature scowl at the viewer after realizing that whatever task he's trying to do requires hands. Fourth Wall Gallery File:PoplookinatU.jpg|Pop looking at the viewers. Handy MP.jpg|Handy looking at the player in shock from Milk Pong. Water You Wading For hahahaha....PNG|Flaky nervously laughing to the audience after failing to save Cuddles. Elevatorfaces.png|Mime and Sniffles are looking at the camera, scared. Swallow 25.jpg|This ant is so happy to be free, he even cheered for the viewers. Angry Petunia.jpg|Petunia upset, just like Handy. Wipe 65.jpg|Lumpy nervously grinning at you after his "hair" flies off. Mime Balloon Rocket.png|Look what Mime made for you: a balloon animal! Okay, a balloon rocket. Forthwalllips.png|Flippy's swollen lips cut off by the iris Weightinface.png|A death caused by the fourth wall File:Fourthwalldeath2.png|Sniffles' guts cover the screen File:Fourthwalldeath.png|Petunia's breaks the screen in probably the most blatant fourth wall break in the show -- OhSupIt'sCyan (talk) 22:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe